


Late Night Conversations

by alioram



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, its my first work, so be kind, they are just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alioram/pseuds/alioram
Summary: Magnus is grumpy and Alec is happy after their dinner plans got ruined by Jace.Prompt: Person A is in bed, reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up, Person A raises their arm so that Person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep. (got it from tumblr)





	Late Night Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first work and it's not very good at all, but I've been thinking abou writing fanfics for quite sometime now and decided that Malec whould be a great way to start.)
> 
> ps: My first language is not English, so I apologise in advance if my vocabulary seems repetitive or if my grammar isn't the best. Even after reading this a few times some things might just end up wrongly written.
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment please, it means a lot to me! :D

They just got back back from a mission. It was nothing special really, just a search, but this was suppost to be a date night!  
Both Magnus and Alec are tired, but they have different ways to deal with it.

While Magnus likes to get on his silk pj’s, pour himself a drink and watch some TV show or movie while relaxing on his sofa, Alec likes to get in bed, pick up his current book and just enjoy it in silence, occasionally petting one of the cats that could have made his way to the bed and then going to sleep.

Today Magnus was not in a good mood, so he just went with whatever first popped up on the TV, while sipping on his martini, wearing a beautiful dar purple pijamas. He was wearing no make-up, which was one of Alec’s favorite looks. Not that he didn’t like when Magnus was all dressed up and full on glam, but he appreciated this side of his boyfriend – all natural, no masks, just simply him, his warlock. His hair was still with some product but was mostly down, though he couldn’t bother with managing it, not after his date night had been ruined by some stupid demon. 

They were already dressed up and good to go when when Jace called Alec asking for his and Magnus’ help, in case it got ugly. Anyway, back to relaxation mode.

It was around midnight when they got home, too late to do anything out ad to tired to do anything fun inside, so they just kissed, parted ways and got on with their own plans.  
Alec was just entering a new chapter, comfortable in his black pajama pants and it was about 2 am when the bedroom door opened. He didn’t look up, and only noticed Chairman Meow when he plopped onto the bed and on his lap, so he could pet him.

After him came Magnus, already half asleep. Alec didn’t said anything, just pulled the covers from Magnus side of the bed open, raised his arm and made it so that his boyfriend could lay down and wrap himself on Alec’s side. Magnus just fell down and curled up like a ball.

He was warm and smelled like fresh cologne and hair gel, mixed with a bit of alcohol that he had been drinking. Alec’s favorite scent - typical Magnus.

Alec ended up just closing his book and putting it aside so that he could snuggle up with the other boy, enjoying his company and trying to make the best out of that last bit of day. Well, technically it was already a different one, but who cares.

They were together for two months now and everything seemed quite new. Except for the fact that Magnus’ loft was already more like Alec’s house than the Institute and it was one of Alec’s favorite places to be even before they get together. 

They knew each other for about five months and since the first time they met that there was a click. Magnus made the first move and asked Alec out within the first week into knowing him. But Alec still wasn’t fully accepting his feelings and what that meant so he had to refuse Magnus proposal, which just made him try harder. This is a story for another time maybe.

Coming back to Magnus’ loft.  
It was 2:15 am in a winter night and the two boys just lay in their bed, cuddling, facing each other and whispering sweet words and promises into the others ears.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to go out today, I know you planned this with so much effort.” Said Alec, kissing the other’s cheek. And he was actually sad. Magnus had been thinking this for a while now, since they hadn’t had much time together in the last few weeks. And he was really excited to spend this night with his boyfriend, doing romantic things and just purely enjoying each other company. Hence the curses Magnus spilled on their way to the Institute and again when they saw Jace – poor thing, it wasn’t even his fault!

“Ah, it’s okay. Tough I was really pissed, since it ended up being nothing special and it just made us waste a perfect night following a piece of crap…” said Magnus almost without breathing “Calm down, relax Mags.” Reinsured Alec, petting the other’s hair.

“Okay, okay” breathing deep a couple of times “I’m okay now, I’m fine” said Magnus while snuggling closer to Alec and closing his eyes and inhaling deep the scent of the other boy. He smelled like leather and citrus body gel and it was marvelous and Magnus loved it.

“Forget it, we are here together now and that’s what matters.” And when Alec ends up talking his voice is almost just a whisper. They are so close that just a slight tilt of their heads would make them touch lips.

“I know. I wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world, darling.” Magnus said, while bumping his nose with Alec’s, making him smile. “You are so beautiful, you know that?! Gosh, how lucky am I? And your hair is so fluffy.” He continued, combing his fingers trough Alec’s locks “and you always end up a magnificent shade of red when I say something like this and I just love it!” And while all of this he just scanned Alec’s face and saw just as his cheeks grew pink and then red that was beautiful even in the dim light of the room.

They haven’t really got to the love department of their relationship, at least they haven’t said it yet. But Alec knows that what he feels for Magnus isn’t just a crush of lust. They went against Alec’s parents, the Clave and all Shadowhunters traditional values when they got together and that wasn’t something Alec would be willing to do just for anyone. And Magnus felt just as strongly as Alec did, if ending with a hundred years old wall around himself wasn’t proof enough. 

Alec just went wide-eyed with Magnus’ words but by the time everything processed in his brain, the other was already with his eyes closed, curled up against him, warm and cozy, starting to fall asleep.  
He just smiled and said “I love you too”, kissing Magnus’ forehead, closing his eyes and falling asleep. The older man still heard his words, which just cause him to smile even more and snuggle even closer to the man he most loved in the world.


End file.
